


Game

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Sandwich, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Helena Bertinelli has no game.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 55
Kudos: 512





	Game

"The Nest."

"The Birdcage."

"The Aerie."

"I still like the Watchtower."

"We're not calling it the fucking Watchtower! What does a Watchtower have to do with birds?"

"Damn, okay." Renee just raised her hands, while Dinah tried—if not very hard—to stifle a laugh.

"Girl, you really gotta learn how to modulate that shit."

Helena scowled. "Yeah, well...so do you!"

Dinah raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? You do realize my ability to modulate the tone of my voice is literally a matter of life and death for every single person I meet, right?"

"Shit, she got you there," Renee muttered into the mouth of her beer, taking another swig as Helena pouted, then sliding out of the booth. "Be right back."

As Renee headed off to the bathroom of the tiny, suspiciously dingy Thai place where they'd decided to hold their meeting about how they needed a headquarters so they could stop holding secret vigilante meetings in tiny, suspiciously dingy Thai places, Helena crossed her arms and dropped dramatically back against the booth. Dinah shook her head and smiled fondly at her across the table. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Bertinelli. This whole social skills thing takes time."

Helena frowned. "It's not like...I don't want to be an asshole."

Dinah smiled. "Yeah, I know." She leaned around the corner of the table, pressing her arm against Helena's with a smile. "Cheer up. You're too cute when you pout like that."

Helena's eyes widened as Dinah's head came to rest on her shoulder. She licked her lips, eyes darting from Dinah to the table and back. Then, unfortunately, she opened her mouth.

"I LIKE WOMEN!"

Dinah leapt back in shock, not so much at the content of the statement as that Helena had basically just shouted it in her ear. The line cook and waitress at the other end of the restaurant turned to look their way, as did the family of four who were the only other customers; all of them quickly turned back to staring intently at the walls when they saw Helena's bright red face and tense-to-the-point-of-being-about-to-snap-and-kill-someone posture. Dinah, on the other hand, just let herself stare.

"Wow. Was that...was that you trying to flirt with me?"

If possible, Helena turned even stiffer and redder. "What? No! Don't be...no!"

Dinah nodded carefully, eyes sweeping up and down Helena's rigid form. "Oh. Okay. Right." She slipped a thoughtful hand under her chin. "So that means you just...decided apropos of nothing to yell 'I like women' at the top of your lungs?"

Helena's mouth dropped open, then snapped shut. "Fuck, that's worse, isn't it?"

"Yeah, babe."

"But...I...you've been flirting with me!" Helena jabbed an accusatory finger at Dinah, who just let a slow grin spread across her face.

"Yeah. No shit. I'm actually kind of shocked you noticed." Helena pressed her lips together, glanced down, and muttered something. Dinah leaned over the table. "What was that?"

Helena winced. "Renee told me." Dinah burst out laughing. "Fuck you!"

"Not at the rate you're going," Dinah cackled, and Helena threw herself back against the booth again, arms crossed tight over her stomach. As she took in the brittle set to Helena's jaw, Dinah's laughter faded. "Hey."

"Forget it."

"Look..." Dinah held out her hand, brushing her fingers against Helena's arm. When she wasn't immediately shrugged off, she slid down to hook a finger under Helena's white-knuckled grip on her own biceps. "The thing is...I'm not going anywhere." Helena glanced up, and Dinah leaned down to maintain the eye contact. "You don't have to...prove anything. Not to me."

Helena just nodded softly, her face still unreadable. But Dinah could have sworn she felt Helena's fingers squeeze hers.

"Aw, don't you two look sweet." The two women looked up to find Renee smirking down at them. Helena blushed again, but Dinah just leaned back into her shoulder and flipped Renee—appropriately enough—the bird. Renee just snorted. "You got it all worked out? Cuz I can go pretend to pee some more."

Helena turned her head, having the good fortune to bury it in the crook of Dinah's neck, while Dinah just shook hers with a grin. "Ah, fuck you. You think you're so smart."

"I _am_ so smart," Renee said as she sat down, taking another pull from her beer. "And _that's_ why we're gonna call it the Watchtower."


End file.
